Elipsis
by Charlone
Summary: Se creía imperturbable, pero encontró su punto de inflexión.


_Al fin fanfiction se dignó a funcionar. Viñeta algo extraña si me lo preguntan, parte de una serie de tantas para la tabla "imágenes" de fandom insano (pueden verlas aquí: h t t p : / / c h a r l o n e e . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 3 1 4 9 . h t m l ). Dedicada a Sowelu, por su constacia y su genial costumbre de siempre comentar. Gracias mujer, tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa ). _

_Muchas gracias a Randomgirl por el beteo técnico. _

_Imagen: 003_

_Claim: Leah/Emily (amistad)_

_Summary: Se creía imperturbable, pero encontró su punto de inflexión._

_**Elipsis**_

El viento sopla con más intensidad y un trueno le advierte que en cualquier momento comenzará a llover otra vez. Pero no le importa, la fuerte brisa golpeando contra su rostro resulta agradable y no tiene ninguna intención de irse. No siente frío, de hecho, no siente nada en absoluto. El agua del mar moja sus pies, se agacha y acaricia la superficie con la punta de los dedos. El silencio sepulcral es solo quebrado por el sonido de su respiración acompasada y de las olas que rompen contra las rocas. Fija la mirada en el horizonte y ante la inmensidad del mar se siente pequeña e insignificante. Sonríe con melancolía, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que es; porque la han olvidado con la facilidad que se olvida un nombre o un cumpleaños; por que es intrascendente y trivial. Tan poco importante y significativa como lo es una partícula de sal en ese gigantesco mar.

Se vuelve sobre sus pasos y se sienta sobre la arena mojada, al menos el dolor desapareció casi por completo. Eso supone un alivio, aún si su reemplazo consiste en un sentimiento de absoluto vacío. Incluso la nada es mejor. Oye el andar de alguien a sus espaldas y por un segundo se permite dudar; pero enseguida comprende que no se trata de él, y se odia a sí misma por ese arrebato de fe. Una mujer se sienta a su lado, pero no se atreve a hablar. En silencio, Leah agradece ese detalle. Las dos permanecen inmóviles, con los ojos fijos en algún punto impreciso sobre el mar. Es más, si sus brazos no se rozasen, apenas si notarían la presencia de la otra.

La tormenta no se hace esperar, gruesas gotas comienzan a caer, pero tampoco se inmutan. Parecen tan inmersas en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la ferocidad del viento ni la congelada lluvia parece distraerlas. Sin mover el resto de su cuerpo, Emily alza un brazo, la rodea por los hombros, y como quien pierde en un juego de "quién aguanta más", Leah parece rendirse y recuesta la cabeza sobre su hombro. Una mano cálida acaricia su frente, apartando de su rostro, con cuidado, el cabello ahora empapado. Un extraño escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Nota que murmura una disculpa, pero su voz se oye lejana. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y siente un ligero calor en las mejillas. Las lágrimas se camuflan y entremezclan con las gotas de lluvia. En otras circunstancias, seguramente, se hubiese avergonzado de sí misma; se hubiese odiado por permitirse llorar de ese modo, ¿pero qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo caían por pura inercia, no es como si realmente significaran algo. Tan sólo una reacción corporal.

Ella sigue acariciado su frente, peinando su cabello. Sabe que debe odiarla, pero hasta ese sentimiento parece haberla abandonado por completo. Aprieta los párpados en un intento de aclarar su mente y evitar pensar, pero los recuerdos se agolpan y ya no puede jactarse de que su corazón late con normalidad. Al final, resulta que no es inmune al sentimiento, y termina por confirmarlo ni bien la oye nombrarlo. No quiere oírlo; ni su nombre, ni la jodida explicación que los libera de culpa, pero la carga de esa certeza insoportable de que ya no existe ni existirá un quizás. Por que el destino había decidido apartarla de su vida, y ella simplemente podía resignarse y observar como todo lo que alguna vez la había llenado se escurría por entre sus dedos, dejándola vacía y derrotada. Es la impotencia y la completa falta de esperanza lo que ahora oprime su corazón. No importa cuanto se haya concentrado en bloquear la sensación, Leah se desangra por dentro, aunque no haya más testigos que su propia conciencia y esa mujer que ahora enrosca los dedos entre sus rizos. Pero le debe el silencio. Y Emily está dispuesta a eso y mucho más con tal de aliviar su propio dolor.


End file.
